Heart of a Fighter
What if Mapleshade had not spent her life as an angry rogue,nothing to live for but revenge?What if she met another cat,a tom,who gives her another chance at happiness?Songfic based on The Fighter by Keith Urban featuring Carrie Underwood. Mapleshade looked into his eyes,her claws unsheathed.“Who are you?"She spat. At his paws was a squirrel - her squirrel,the one she had been stalking.He had no right to kill it.It was hers. “My name is Spider."He picked up the prey,as if to run off,but she tackled him. Mapleshade hissed,“That squirrel is mine!" “I killed it!"Spider yowled,trying to free himself from the she-cat.“It belongs to me!" “I was stalking it!" He had gotten away from her now,and Spider had the prey in his mouth.Mapleshade hissed.“Give me my prey,mouse-brain!" “Never!Flea-bag!"he mewed around the squirrel,then took off with the prey. Mapleshade sighed.He won.At least,''she thought,''That should be the last I see of him... The tortoiseshell pounced on the lapwing,feeling her claws sink into it. “Hey!" She turned at the mew.“What?"She asked,sniffing the air. Out of the undergrowth came a brown tabby.She knew the scent and snarled.“You again." Spider glared.“I was stalking that." “So I suppose you owe me,for taking my squirrel." The tom hissed.“You're annoying.And I didn't even catch your name,after you asked mine." “It's Mapleshade." She picked up the lapwing and tried to speed off into the forest with her prey when Spider stopped her.“Where are you going?" “As far from you as possible,"She mumbled around the fresh-kill in her jaws,without turning around. Spider gave a meow of laughter.“Friendly,you are." “Yes.Friendly.Now get away from me before I quit being 'friendly' and become 'violent'." The tabby ignored her.“Mapleshade,that's a Clan name,isn't it?What are you doing so far from your territory?"There was slight contempt in his voice as he said Clan. Mapleshade dropped the lapwing,placing one paw on it.She turned to face Spider.“Why do you care?" He shrugged.“You seem like you have a story you could tell.I just want to know what it is." “Well,that is fine and dandy,but I will not tell."Mapleshade turned to go. Just as she was about to pick up her prey,she heard him say,“Wait!"Spider walked over to stand beside her.“Please tell me?I'm curious." She hissed in annoyance.Why would this tom not leave her be? “I fell in love with a tom from another Clan,okay?I was exiled.That's my story.Now go away."She picked up the bird and began walking into the woods. To her dismay,Spider followed.“That isn't all of it,Mapleshade!There is more and you know it!" She turned and glared.Finally she sighed and dropped the prey.If she had to tell him this,she may as well share with him. “His name was Appledusk..."Mapleshade began as she took a bite of the fresh-kill. After that,she found herself telling him eberything.About the kits,about being exiled.About RiverClan,and the pain of realizing Appledusk had a new mate.All of it.She couldn't stop talking.And Spider just sat there,patiently,waiting. I know he hurt you Made you scared of love,too scared to love. Spider looked at her a moment after she finished.She looked so upset,so pained just thinking of the horrible sorrow brought upon her.Mapleshade was a broken cat.Her only need was revenge. Instantly he felt pity for her.Not that he would tell her that.The tortoiseshell wasn't the kind of cat to take kindly to pity or charity. Finally,Spider said,“A cat who hurts you isn't the cat you want or need,it is the one you think you want." She didn't respond to that. He didn't deserve you, 'Cause your precious heart is a precious heart. the she-cat stood.“I should go." Mapleshade disappeared into the brush,leaving Spider alone with his thoughts.She was rough,but strong in her own right. Spider loved her. He had only met her twice,and she hated him both times,but he knew he was in love with her.He loved Mapleshade. He didn't know what he had and I thank God,oh,oh,oh, Mapleshade looked over the moor.The edge of WindClan territory.So close to the Clans... No.They wouldn't want her.They would throw her out,just as RiverClan and ThunderClan did. She scented cat behind her. Mapleshade turned and saw the tabby. “Spider,"she mewed rolling her eyes,“Why are you here?" He looked at his paws,kind of nervous.“I was looking for you...I needed to tell you...that...well..." “Spit it out,"Mapleshade said roughly. “I love you." Mapleshade's eyes went wide,her jaw dropped.She needed to get away from this place,this cat,everything.Everything.She heard Spider yowling her name as she ran into the forest,but she didn't care.She just had to leave,to think. She rested at a little clearing somewhere in the woods.Her head hurt as she thought over what Spider had told her. He was messing with me,''she thought,her heart pounding from racing through the woods.''He didn't mean it... “Mapleshade!"Spider broke into the clearing. Mapleshade jumped up,about to run into the woods. “Please listen!"He begged.He sighed with relief when she stood,just watching him.Her muscles were tense and he knew she would bolt any minute.“I love you,Mapleshade." “Why?"Her voice was dry. He looked hurt,as if she had pushed him away.“Because you're a strong,beautiful cat and...and I love everything about you...you're perfect,to me." “Spider,I'm not..."She fumbled for words,trying to tell him without sounding rude. He shook his head.“I don't want you to say no right now...just,just think on it.Okay?" She nodded slightly. “I'll be waiting here,Mapleshade.I won't move from this spot till you come back." She turned and ran off into the forest,alone with her thoughts. And it's gonna take just a little time, But you're gonna see I was born to love you. tbc Category:Songfic Category:What Would Have Happend If fanfics Category:Drama Category:Love